The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cajun Blue’.
The new Scaevola is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Plaquemine, La. The new Scaevola originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2001, of the Scaevola aemula cultivar Blue Wonder, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,929, as the female, or seed, parent with the Scaevola aemula cultivar Oro Blue, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 2001 in a controlled environment in Plaquemine, La. as a single flowering plant within the resulting progeny from the stated cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Plaquemine, La. since September, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.